


In My Arms Yet Again

by JLCC2GodOfCreaton_JLCCofCreatonWriting



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, Have some stuffs to calm yourselves, Late Valentine's Gift :'DD, M/M, Post-timeskip arc, Slight spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-18 14:14:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29735112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JLCC2GodOfCreaton_JLCCofCreatonWriting/pseuds/JLCC2GodOfCreaton_JLCCofCreatonWriting
Summary: Asahi comes back home from a stressful day at work, but little did he know something or rather, someone, was waiting for him.
Relationships: Azumane Asahi/Nishinoya Yuu
Kudos: 14





	In My Arms Yet Again

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy this AsaNoya fluff dear readers^^!

Stopping to catch a breath, he stared up at the final flight of stairs he has to overcome before finally achieving well deserved rest.

It was TIRING at work today, too many clients, too many deadlines. Too many complaints.. It was too much for Asahi, but he miraculously handled it. Hopefully he doesn't wear out.

Stretching his back, and stepping a-foot on the first step of the staircase, a thought suddenly intruded his tired brain.

"Noya's coming back tomorrow morning and I need to pick him up at 8-" He whispered, groaning as he continued up the flight of stairs.

There was no way he can rest now. He has to clean up, the apartment's a mess. He also has to catch up on this one dress a client asked to be resized and it's due tomorrow as well— 'And it's Valentine's tomorrow.. ARGH!' The brunette thought, frustrated, his heavy feet sounded through the empty hallways.

He fished his keys from his pockets, and shoved it into the keyhole, eyes drooping in exhaustion, his loose tied-up hair in disarray. Click! The door opened, and an unexpected savory smell wafted into his nostrils.

He perked up, sniffing the air, only to be filled with a very familiar, and oh-so-lovely scent. The large man, wandered further into his home, setting his bags down on the couch, and hanging his coat on the hanger. The scent got closer and closer, until he could hear a faint humming. And at that moment, his jaw was slack.

  
…  
  
  


"Hm? Oh! Asahi-san! You're home— Ah!" 

Two arms embraced the smaller man, a deep sigh of relief released by the scruffy chinned individual. He's here. Right now. In his arms, and is so freaking warm. How he missed this.

"Miss me didn't cha, Asahi-san?" Yuu grinned, lighting up the already bright room. Gosh, how Asahi missed seeing this smile in person. Not through a video-call, not through pictures. He was really here.

"I did. I really did.. I missed you so much, Yuu." He smiled wide. It was as if his current worries, piling stress and exhausting thoughts just washed away.

Now that his beloved is here. In his arms, yet again.

"I cooked you some Tonkotsu ramen, you like that right?"

"I love that."

**Author's Note:**

> I really hope you enjoyed! It was a lot of fun to actually write Noya and Asahi xD, not to mention relaxing as well.
> 
> Thank you for reading! Apologies if it was too short 😔💖.


End file.
